Express $0.62$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenth Six tenth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$ The number $2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredth Two hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{62}{100}$